


Wants

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jason’s feelings toward Nadine.





	Wants

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Wants  
Characters: Jason and Nadine  
Pairing: Jason/Nadine (Jadine)  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Strong Language.  
Summary: Jason’s feelings toward Nadine.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for all her help and to all the readers.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

*Wants*

He wants to shake her for being stupid by following him to the penthouse. He wants to ask her who the hell she was, following him like a stalker.

He wants to get away from her because he can’t stand having her innocent, blue eyes following him everywhere.

He wants to make her understand that his life’s dangerous and she can’t be in it.

Mostly, he wants to fuck her until her eyes roll back in her head and she’s screaming his name as she rides waves of ecstasy.

But it doesn’t matter what he wants, because it’ll never happen.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for all her help and to all the readers.


End file.
